The Way We're Made
by justimaginex
Summary: "We can't help it. It's just the way we're made." That's a good excuse, right? - This will mainly be a Claire/Quil story. But Nessie and Jacob will make a prominent appearance as well. Enjoy.
1. Authors Note

I KNOW, an author's note, how annoying.

But, can I just say, I am so excited to start writing again. I, stupidly, deleted my last fan fiction page. And along with it, my stories. I think I have some of them saved on my computer. Hopefully! So I can get them back up here.

But anyways, I can't wait for you guys to read this. I haven't written in the better part of a year. So forgive me for any mistakes or lack of writing structure. It will improve. I promise.

I have a great idea in mind for this story. I've always loved Claire/Quil and Nessie/Jacob. They've been my favorite pairings for awhile now. And I finally have the inspiration to write about them. Thank the lord. This idea has been brewing in my mind since I first read Breaking Dawn in 2008. I'm so happy that I finally get to share it with all of you!

**DISCLAIMER:_ I do not claim to own any part of the Twilight franchise. Not it's characters, not the story. It was all created by Stephanie Meyer. I am merely expanding what she initially created. Nor am I affiliated with anyone that has had any part in creating in the Twilight franchise._**

Hope you enjoy. (:


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

At first glance someone would think the house had been broken into. Until they actually looked around. Then they'd realize it was just a path of destruction left by a teenage girl. The dining room table was covered with new school supplies and a halfway finished summer book report. At least six pairs of shoes, some without matches, littered the floor. Tops and bottoms were hanging on lamps, chairs, laying inside out on the floor.

"Claire?" The confusion in his voice a little more evident than he would have liked. Quil Ateara set his car keys amongst the mess on the table before making his way through the crime scene of a living room.

There was a loud thud before any reply came. Followed by what sounded to be a few curse words. "Quil, don't come in here, yet. I'm changing." Her voice was muffled as she pulled a t-shirt over her head. Stopping just short of the hallway he scratched the back of his head before taking a seat in the recliner. Though it had seen it's fair share of bottoms, it was probably one of the most comfortable chairs he had ever sat in. After he'd pulled the four foot stiletto from his back, of course.

"So, did a tornado come through or have you decided to remodel?" Quil asked as he observed his surroundings a little closer. Something red and lacy on the floor caught his eye. Tilting his head he leaned forward to pick it up.

When Claire walked in he was holding her bra by the strap with one finger. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and she quickly snatched it from his grasp. Ignoring the smirk that had formed on his lips she responded to his previous question. "Ha, ha. Very funny." She threw the bra into the hallway, out of sight. "So, what do you think?" Holding up her arms she did a twirl so he could take in the full view of her appearance.

She was wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans. They looked almost black and had several holes from top to bottom. Her sweater was loose and hung off one shoulder. The beige color contrasted perfectly with her tanned skin. Thick black locks had been curled and pinned to the side with an embroidered pin. All her make-up was light, except for her eyes. They were accented with teal eye shadow. In that moment Quil realized just how grown up Claire had become. She wasn't the two year old girl he had imprinted on fifteen years ago. Now, she was in her last year of high school. Prepared to leave La Push forever.

When she quirked her eyebrow and shifted all her weight to one leg he realized he'd been staring. "You look great, Claire-Bear. Ready to go?" He stood from the chair and quickly shot for the door.

Claire couldn't help but let out a small sigh. She's been trying to get him to notice her for weeks now. Sure he knew who she was and they spent every waking moment together. But in his eyes, she felt like she was still a little girl. And her bra size would have to argue with that. She was just beginning to realize how attracted she was to Quil.

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse." She jogged back to her room and threw her bag over her shoulder. What did she have to do to get him to stop calling her Claire-Bear.

She emerged with a pair of sandals in one hand and a house key in the other. Quil was already standing with the door open. As she passed she dropped the key into his waiting hand. After he shut and locked the door he threw the key back to Claire who'd been walking backward. "Come on. We're already late." There was a playful glint in her eye as avoided rocks with her bare feet.

Why she even brought the shoes Quil wasn't sure. Unless she was going into a store or a strangers house, she never wore them. "You know why we're late. Because of you. It took me two hours to find my car keys." Ever since she was little Claire had found joy in hiding his keys. Back then it was because she knew without them he wouldn't leave. Now she just did it out of tradition.

"Oh, come on Quil. Two hours. Surely the top of the fridge was the first place you looked."

Rolling his eyes Quil started the car and headed toward the beach. The sun had already gone down and the rest of the pack was probably already waiting. A smile was plastered on her faced the entire way there. Quil knew full well what she wanted to talk about. It had been the topic of conversation between the two for the last month. Knowing she wanted to talk about it, he crumbled and asked the dreaded question. "What are you smiling for?" He glanced over at her and she quickly turned her entire body toward him giving him a thankful smile.

"I know I've already told you like, a hundred times, but I get to see her tonight. Nessie is coming home!" Since they'd first met almost eleven years ago they had been best friends. Jacob had brought the Cullen family, minus Rosalie and Emmett, to Forks for Claire's sixth birthday. Mostly because Claire had threatened to never talk to him if he didn't show.

Once again facing forward Claire continued to ramble. About the newly formed relationship between Jake and Nessie. How talking on the phone wasn't enough for two best friends. Then somehow the topic to changed to how much she wanted to get out of La Push. "Just wait till I graduate. Alaska here I come." Quil slammed on the breaks. Causing Claire's seat belt to lock as she flew forward. "What the hell, Quil?" The words had left her mouth before she could stop them. Her chest ached from the impact. A hand began rubbing the sore spots, Claire was positive she'd have a bruise of some sort. Going from fifty to zero was bound to leave some sort of mark.

Suddenly her eyes widened when she realized what she'd done. Alaska. She hadn't told him about her acceptance letter. Or anything about college at all. "Quil, listen, I was-" He'd cut her off before she could get anything else out.

"Your going to Alaska?" His voice was surprisingly calm. Claire had expected him to yell. But Quil never yelled at her.

There were several reasons she hadn't told him yet. But it was mostly because even the thought of leaving Quil made her eyes sting with tears. He'd been there for as long as she could remember. Somehow, saying it would make things real. Make her leaving him real. "It's an option." Her voice scarcely louder than a whisper. Unable to bring herself to look at him she stared at her hands in her lap.

Without another word Quil started driving once more. The rest of the drive was silent. One too angry to talk. The other too upset.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

A few minutes after Quil had parked and turned off the car the two just sat there. Neither saying anything. Not knowing what to say. Claire glanced in his direction every couple seconds. His posture never changed. Hands gripping the wheel like it was his lifeline, all the muscles in his body were tense, she couldn't see his face but she wasn't sure she wanted to see the expression it painted anyway.

Just when she was about to say something a figure jumped onto the hood of the car. Claire let out a small squeak in fear. Then realized it was only Seth. "So, are you guys coming out here or what?" Quil was the first to get out of the car, shoving Seth off the hood with a little more force than necessary.

Scrubbing her face with her hands she grabbed her shoes off the floor of the car before getting out. "What's his problem?" Seth asked, hands in his pockets looking in Quil's direction. When she didn't make any attempt at a response he continued with a large grin on his face. "Well someone's been waiting for you for over an hour."

Nodding his head in the direction of the campfire that was illuminating the beach. Despite everything that had happened Claire's face lit up. Jacob was sitting on a log with a slender, bronze haired half-vampire curled up in his lap. Seth urged her forward and followed behind.

Her pace was a little faster than a walk but not quite as quick as a jog. Jacob was the first to notice her. Nudging the girl in his lap he tilted his head toward Claire. Renesmee was too stunning for her own good. With her pale skin, warm brown eyes, perfect glossy hair, long and lean legs, she could be a model. One of the two things about her that Claire had always envied. Her tan skin, plain hair and chocolate eyes seemed bland in comparison.

In seconds her best friends arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Claire's followed suit, pulling the girl closer. As if it would ensure she was never gong to leave again. Both were over-emotional. A mixture of laughing, crying and complete over excitement. Nessie would comment on how much Claire had grown in the last year. Claire would joke about the formers lack of growth. After they were finished hugging they walked over to the campfire, arm in arm.

She only released Nessie to be lifted off her feet by Jake in a quick embrace. His hand moved to rustle her hair and she immediately slapped it away. "It took me three hours to get my hair like this. Screw it up and you die." Jake only laughed. But she didn't find it to funny. She worked hard to curl and pin her hair. It wasn't as easy as the 'how to' videos on the internet made it look.

Out of pure habit her eyes scanned the beach for Quil. He was sitting across the campfire next to Sam. The two seemed deep in conversation. Emily was listening intently, throwing in her two cents every now and then. As if he had sensed her looking at him he glanced up at her. Claire expected to see some form of hate or anger in his eyes. Of course, she wasn't that lucky. All she saw was pure pain. She could have sworn a piece of her heart broke. Biting her lip she turned her attention back to Renesmee, who'd been chattering on about Alaska.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Quil's tone was more harsh than Emily deserved. It wasn't her information to share, so she felt obliged to keep it to herself. She hadn't even told her husband.<p>

Sam was about to defend her but Emily gently placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Quil. I promised her I wouldn't say anything. And there is nothing you can do. It's her decision." Though she wasn't sure she heard him right, Quil muttered something along the lines of 'watch me' under his breath. Emily sighed before continuing. "For what it's worth I don't think she's told anyone because she won't go. Not without you. It's your choice not to tell her about the imprint. You said you wanted her to choose you. Stopping her from going is pretty hypocritical, don't you think?" The sound of a little girl screaming caught Emily's attention.

Nine years ago Emily had given birth to a baby boy, whom they'd named Levi after Sam's grandfather. Two years later they had another child, Myra, a baby girl. Adjusting to a parental role hadn't been difficult for Emily. She'd had a lot of experience with the pack over the years. At times the boys could act like they were still in grade school. For Sam it had been a little harder. Since his father had abandoned him he couldn't help but wonder if one day he'd do the same. Currently, the elder of the two had his sister pinned in the sand. "Levi, get off your sister!" Emily yelled. Placing an apologetic hand on Sam's shoulder she left the pair to talk.

After Emily left, Quil focused solely on Claire. She was too busy gossiping with Renesmee to even notice. How was he supposed to know what to do? He didn't want her to go. Claire leaving had never even crossed his mind. After she'd begged her father to move to La Push when she was eleven, leaving didn't seem fathomable.

Leaning forward Sam placed his elbows on his knees. "All of us that have been imprinted have been through this Quil." At times it was easy to forget that anyone else in the pack had even imprinted. Usually it was just Claire on his mind. Nothing else mattered to him. "Imagine how I felt. Imprinting on Emily, knowing I'd broken Leah's heart and there was nothing I could do about it. But in the end it all worked out for the best. I have a beautiful wife, two amazing children. It's fate Quil. What's meant to be, will be." Sam had a way of making everything sound like it was a fairy tale. But that's not the way Quil saw things.

"There's still a chance she could choose someone else. You know it's not one hundred percent." Even the thought of Claire with someone else made his blood boil. Instantaneously he could feel the anger burning inside him.

Quil stood, ready to leave, but not before Sam could get in one last statement. "Imprinting is a powerful force Sam. It would take a really strong person to deny it." Tightening his hands into fists he stalked off toward the water.

* * *

><p>Claire hadn't known how long she and Renesmee had been talking. Honestly she didn't really care. Who knew how long Nessie would be here this time around. She had to spend every moment she possible could with her. "So, what's the matter with Quil?" Claire had been avoiding the topic the entire night. The half-vampire knew her best friend was about to deny anything was the matter.<p>

Clearly the girl knew her to well. Renesmee placed a hand over Claire's. Images of Quil's face, already branded into Claire's memory, flashed before her. Claire's worried glance at him every couple minutes. Quil's statuesque posture. The nervous shifting of Claire's body where she sat. Having had enough Claire slipped her hand away. No matter how many times Renesmee did that, it was still hard to get used to. "I told him about Alaska." She finally admitted.

"Uh-huh, that makes sense." She tilted her head and observed Quil, who had taken a seat in the sand just before it got wet. If he stretched out his legs the incoming tide would hit his feet. "I have to say though, it has the opposite effect on me. Seriously. Me and you in Alaska. It's going to be perfect." Claire couldn't help but laugh. Nessie always acted as if nothing could touch her. No matter what was going on she was quirky and composed. Though Claire knew the darker side of Nessie, it didn't mean the positivity wasn't uplifting.

Suddenly Claire stood, startling Renesmee. "Wait, where are you going? I still haven't told you about me and Jacob yet." She all but whined. The two had begun officially dating just over five months ago. Nessie always claimed the details were too juicy to talk about over the phone. Telling her about it in person would give her the full perspective. Which meant Renesmee using her ability to show off all the cute and funny couple moments. But at the moment, Claire didn't have time for that.

"I'm going to talk to Quil." Apparently Nessie liked that idea better. With a swift push she sent her on her way.

"That's my girl." She yelled after her. Bringing most of the packs attention to the two.

While Claire's cheeks burned crimson, Renesmee only smirked. The closer to Quil she got the more butterflies in her stomach she felt. Swarming around with no escape. She almost stopped, thinking maybe she should turn around and do it another time. Mentally scolding herself for being a whip she continued. Sitting down in the cool sand beside him. Pulling her knees to her chest she began digging her bare feet into the sand. All the while Quil just sat there. Arms resting on his parted knees. Fiddling with his fingers.

"Do you remember the first time I brought you here?" He asked looking at her square on. She shifted under his gaze. Though she wish she could say she remember, she had only been two at the time. And who remembers anything from that age. She simply shook her head. He laughed before going on about the day. "Right, you were pretty young I guess. Well you had come down with your parents for the weekend to visit Emily. Your mom ended up getting sick so your father stayed at the house with her and you came to the beach with the rest of us. Paul was your favorite at first. Then you met me and gained some common sense."

Claire couldn't help but laugh. She'd been told several times, all by Paul, that she was crazy to like Quil more than himself. In Paul's eyes he was practically a God. "Yeah, it was a pretty smart decision wasn't it. If I had taken after Paul I'd be about as intelligent as a brick wall." It was Quil's turn to laugh before he resumed telling the story.

"Anyway, you were throwing a fit because you had to leave later that night. You were so cute that no one cared you were screaming at the top of your lungs. We were all just laughing. Which, of course, just made you more upset than you already were." He looked so happy recalling the memory. Both, though only one actually remembered, could see the scene playing out right before them. "You picked up a rock and chucked it at my head. Everyone froze. Then you just started laughing. Like you'd just done the funniest thing in the world." Claire bit her lip to keep from laughing. It sounded just like her. Throwing a tantrum for not getting her way. "But you took your anger out on me. Because I was the one you trusted most. It's always been that way. And I don't want that to change. Ever. No matter what happens. You can always come to me. No judgment." Although the statement lacked a little truth, considering the circumstance, she knew he was right.

Quil never judged her. Not when she had her braces. Not when she got drunk for the first time the previous summer. He was always there for her. Just like she was always there for him. "I guess what I'm getting at is, don't let anyone make your decisions for you Claire. Not your dad, not me. It's your life. If you think Alaska is where you need to go, I'm not going to stop you." His words made Claire's lips slowly pull up in the corners. Forming the most innocent of smiles. Quil had deemed it his own. He was the only one she smiled at like that.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you first. I always tell you everything first." It was true. Quil was always the first to hear her deepest, darkest secrets. If Claire was a crier she probably be balling at this point. But she was stronger than that. She hardly ever cried. Even though it was years ago, thirteen to be exact, she couldn't remember crying when she'd found out her mother had passed away. Her father had never told her stories about how devastated they were. About her crying to sleep. She's just become emotionally detached from everyone.

A warm arm wound around her shoulders and pulled her close. Quil's lips closed in on her forehead. She sighed a breath of relief and snuggled closer. The perfect moment was interrupted by Paul, as usual.

"Hey, are you two still going at it or can we play some football?" A typical Paul statement.

It had become tradition to play football every month on the full moon till midnight, when Billy would tell one of the Quileute legends. Paul stood first. Holding out his hand to pull her to her feet. "I call dibs on Nessie's team!" Claire yelled. It was a known fact that whoever was on a team with the hybrid won the game.

It ended up being Quil, Embry, Leah, Jacob, Brady and Levi against Renesmee, Claire, Seth, Jared and Paul. All the others had opted out of playing. Sam and Billy were referees, because they definitely needed them. Especially with Paul playing. Claire was their quarterback, she had a pretty good arm. Especially with Renesmee as a receiver.

They had used rocks to mark the end zone and tall branches planted into the ground to mark the field goals. Lines drawn in the sand The boys had all been instructed that it was touch football. Not tackle football. Everyone applied the rule when it came to Levi. Since he was so young. Most applied the rule when it came to Claire. Often just lifting her up or throwing her over their shoulder. Some applied it to Renesmee. Just out of fear of what Jacob would do to them on the .01% chance that they actually harmed her. Few applied it to Leah, out of fear of what she'd do to them. But the boys definitely didn't apply it to one another.

Myra had become a cheerleader for Claire's team. Only because her brother was on the opposing team. Some of them got pretty competitive. Within five minutes of playing Paul had already knocked one of Embry's teeth loose. Tackled Quil to the ground with so much force it knocked the wind out of him for a couple seconds and nearly broke one of Jacob's fingers. Luckily their healing prevented from any serious injuries from occurring.

Sam had given them a five minute warning. Paul pulled his team into a huddle, determined to win even though they were down by a field goal. "Okay, Claire, your going to throw the ball to Nessie. Then after you catch the ball I want you to run as fast as you can into the end zone. And yes, I mean as fast as you can."

Claire playfully rolled her eyes. "You know she can't do that Paul. She's promised not to."

"Oh, what's life without a little bending of the rules?" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, they're going to expect it. They've been all over her this entire game." Seth cut in.

Apparently Paul wasn't arguing at all. "It's the play. Just do it." Clapping his hands she stepped out of the huddle and went to the line.

Shaking her head at Paul's competitive nature she lined up behind Jared. "Hut, hut, hike." She called. Catching the ball. Taking a few steps back she scanned their makeshift field for the hybrid. Preoccupied playing a game of 'catch me if you can' with Jacob, Claire turned her sights on someone else. Before she could find anyone to throw the ball to she noticed Quil had gotten through the Paul, Jared and Seth and was coming right for her.

She broke out into an uncontrollable laughter as she took off running, holding the ball close to her chest. Embry was coming for her, but Paul got to him first. Jacob and Nessie were still preoccupied with one another. The latter had been thrown over Jacobs shoulder and he was spinning in circles. She passed both with easy. She was only a few yards away from the end zone. Glancing back she expected to see Quil right behind her but he was no where to be seen. Looking forward once her eyes widened when she realized he'd gotten in front of her. When or how she wasn't quite sure.

Attempting to dodge him she veered to the left. But his hand knocked the football from her grasp. His arms wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up off the ground. Bracing her arms on his shoulders she scowled down at him. "Nice try, Claire-Bear." She was at least a foot off the ground, making her slightly higher than eye level with him.

"Well, it was worth a shot. I was never going to outrun you, was I?" She tilted her head with a small pout on her lips.

Quil laughed. "Not in your dizziest day dreams. I figured I'd just give you a head start."

The two fell silent. Just looking at one another. Claire realized just how close they were. She could feel his breath. He must have realized it too, because she felt his entire body tense. Sam whistled. Signalizing that Billy was ready for them. Slowly she was lowered to the ground. Both of their faces were tinged pink. Not from the exertion though. Quil raised an arm and scratched the back of his head while Claire averted her eyes to the ground.

Both began walking toward the campfire. Claire caught Nessie's eye. The bronze haired angel gave her a playful smile and a thumbs up. Rolling her eyes Claire turned her attention to Billy. Each year the elder had a more difficult time staying up to tell stories. But no one else wanted to do it. And no one wanted anyone else to do it. It just wouldn't be the same if it wasn't Billy.

Claire took a seat next to Jacob. He had rolled back a log and was sitting in the sand leaning back against it. Renesmee was sitting in front of him. Her back resting against her chest, feet extended forward to be warmed by the fire. The two looked so perfect together. Like nothing in the world could disturb their happiness. Quil took a seat next to Claire. Between Jacob and Quil's body heat she was instantly warmed up.

"Welcome everyone." Began Billy. "In honor of her birthday in one week, tonight I'm going to tell Claire's favorite story." A series of hoots and hollers reached her ears. Praising her for her upcoming eighteenth birthday she smiled as Jacob rustled her hair. It had already become messed up from the game, so she didn't much care anymore. "Tonight I will tell the first Quileute love story. The love between Taha Aki and the Third Wife is one of great sacrifice. Their bond was unlike any other. And only strengthened by their imprint. The first to ever occur in our ancestry."


End file.
